Anything You Want Me To Be
by draurora17
Summary: Grissom and Hodges spend some time together. Fluffy slash. Set after the episode "You kill me". Rubbish summary, sorry!


**Hey, just a little messing around with the characters. I don't own anything. SLASH. Set after... um, that episode with the thinking exercise that Hodges invents and tests on Simms. Hope you enjoy :) Dray xx**

"I like board games." Grissom said with a coy smile.

"You do?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright then."

Hodges' hid his excitement as his boss sat opposite him at the table. Grissom looked truly interested in playing his board game with him, but he was slightly distracted.

"Everything ok?" Hodges asked casually as he set the pieces up. He saw Grissom sigh and run a hand through his hair fretfully.

"Hodges... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Am I a good boss? I mean... I guess what i wanna ask is what do you think of me?"

Hodges' heart sank as he heard Grissom's words.

"I'd rather not answer that. I just... It's not a good idea."

"I heard what happened. I think your problem is that you're too honest with your opinion. Well, if you won't tell me..." Hodges was shocked to see what looked like a mischievous grin on his boss' face as Grissom reached for the figurine.

"Hmm, let's see... 'Gil Grissom: reclusive genius'" he read aloud.

Hodges found a sheet on the table *very* interesting.

"Well, reclusive isn't a surprise from what the others have been saying. You really think I'm a genius?"

"Of course I do. I'm even willing to accept that you're more intelligent than me, although it pains me to admit it. What have the others been saying?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, stuff to the effect of "you need to get out more" nothing serious."

"Yeah well, what do they know?" Hodges muttered scornfully.

"Hey!" Grissom laughed. "It's me they're talking about, not you. No need to get so defensive. Although it's appreciated." he added.

Hodges looked up.

"You're a little strange sometimes, although genii always are, I hear. But you're always there for me. I trust you, you don't constantly judge me."

"I don't see that it's my place to judge you, but I did write..." he motioned to the figurine.

"Yeah, but you don't force your opinion on me. You're just... There."

"I'm whatever you need me to be, Grissom." Hodges replied shyly.

And at those words, Grissom realized that he was right. Every time Hodges made a fool of himself, it was to make Grissom feel better. Whenever Grissom needed to talk, Hodges would be there, not pestering, not judging - just talking.

"I wanna hear it. Please?" Grissom asked.

"It's really not a good idea, you don't want me to tell you really." Hodges muttered.

Grissom reached out to touch Hodges' cheek.

"What if I do?"

Hodges closed his eyes momentarily. "But our friendship... And you already think I'm insane. And maybe I am. Maybe it's a bad idea..."

"Maybe that's not for you to decide." Grissom said, and stood. Hodges stood too as Grissom walked slowly around the table. He pushed Hodges against the wall and closed the gap between them.

"But... You're my boss."

"I'm anything you want me to be." Grissom whispered.

Hodges whimpered. "Are you sure?"

Grissom sighed and looked away. "Sarah's gone, everyone thinks I'm a freak. I guess i'm used to it, but it still hurts. I just wanna feel... I need..."

Hodges turned Grissom's head to face him. "Whatever you need." and slowly, clumsily, he leaned in and kissed the man he'd admired and come to love during his life at LV CSI.

"You called me a genius." Hodges finally said in surprise.

Grissom laughed. "Of course I did. We're the same, really."

Hodges smiled blissfully. "I love it when you smile." he seemed to realize what he'd said and reddened. He turned away to try and put the board game away, until he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"Leave it out, I wanna try it."

Hodges huffed.

"I love you." Hodges froze. Grissom had barely breathed it, but he had heard. When he turned back, he had tears in his eyes.

"You do?" he scarcely dared to believe it.

"Watch my lips: I love you."

"I... Love you too, Gil."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that. Especially from you."

"Why? You of all people shouldn't be insecure."

"Everyone has stuff that they do, places they go, people they go with. I just don't fit in here. I'm not as social as they are."

"Who says you have to be? You're the boss. Besides, you have 'stuff that you do' - you're the bug guy. You love bugs. I can tell by that face you pull when you're studying them."

"What face?" Grissom smiled questioningly.

"Oh, you know. You look all happy and excited. People go out and drink themselves silly to give the illusion that they're having fun, but you have something that actually makes you happy. You can lose yourself in evidence and forensics. I've always admired you for that."

Grissom was still smiling, his expression clearing. Hodges knew him, he was a good friend... And perhaps more.

"Hodges, would you like to bring that board game back to mine this evening? I can make us some dinner if you like..."

Hodges looked worried. "Well..."

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Just... Keep me company for tonight. Please?"

Hodges relaxed. "Of course I will."

They tidied up, and took the game with them. Outside the dark, deserted labs, Grissom locked the doors and turned to Hodges. He slipped his arms around the trace expert's shoulders and leaned forwards to kiss him softly. Hodges reciprocated and the two men stood there for a while, basking in the warmth of their embrace.


End file.
